Sixteen Little Ultimates (SYOC)
by SomeRandomJerk
Summary: Seventeen little Ultimates turn into sixteen. Now Daishin Kurusu stares at the dead body that used to belong to his friend, Kinuye. Now he has to get along with the strangers alongside him and survive this cruel game. Time is running out and I do not believe that is water. Drip, drip, drip. (OPEN)
1. Seventeen Little Ultimates

Drip, drip, drip.

The water droplets wake me up from my slumber. I rub my eyes and yawn as I slowly get up from the hard floor I was sleeping on.

Drip, drip, drip.

My eyes dilate as I notice that the water is not the familiar clear color, but a shade of red. Looking around me, I notice that there are sixteen other people around my age waking up at the same time. We all stare at what is on the ceiling.

A dead body is pinned to the ceiling with her throat slit right above me. Next to her on the wall is a message presumably written with the girl's own blood. It is rough to read yet I still make it out.

 _Originally there were seventeen little Ultimates, now there are sixteen. Now I wonder if you can survive._

* * *

 **Welcome to the Killing Game.**

 **To officially enroll in Hope's Peak Academy you must enroll correctly. If you do not do so, we will ignore your submission and you have to wait for another Killing Game.**

 **We are a school so we assume you will follow the simple rules. They are as follows.**

 **1) Characters known as "Mary Sues" or the like are not allowed on our school grounds. They have the habit of ruining everything due to how perfect and...annoying they can be. We desire the most well-rounded of individuals.**

 **2) Repeat talents are not welcome here. No matter the reason, we cannot afford to have yet another accident due to repeats. Our students should be creative in all ways, including their talents. The rarer the talent, the more willing we will be the accept.**

 **3) Any one person should only send three people. This is to keep better track of our potential students.**

 **4) Submissions will only be accepted in PMs. I am a professional, and we do not accept submissions in reviews.**

 **5) Title the form: Sixteen Little Ultimates: "Student Name". Once again, this is to keep better track of our students.**

 **Now for the rules for if your submissions happen to be accepted into our school. If you do not follow these rules, I can say your submission will be meet with an...unforunate fate. Do not try to punish the school if this happens, we swear everything is an accident.**

 **1) Do not bully your other classmates or the people that submit them. Nobody likes a bully.**

 **2) Spoiling others about your student by posting information that could be counted as spoilers are off limits. This does not happen a lot, but please make sure you do not spoil the other people submitting their students as well. Spoilers are a special kind of evil.**

 **3) Stealing OCs from others is what an idiot would do. If you suspect somebody has stolen your character, or if you have any type of question or concern, please PM me.**

 **My name is Natsuki Takada. It will be a pleasure to guide you through this story through the notes at the end of the chapters where I will answer all of your reviews the best I can without providing any spoilers. The person who runs this account with me, who goes under the alias SomeRandomJerk, is named Emille. Please be nice to her as well, otherwise, I will not be happy.**

 **Now here is the form for your submission. I wish you all well. Especially since we at Hope's Peak Academy will make sure your students remain safe and out of harm's way.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Gender: (Students of all genders are accepted into this school, but only up to two non-binary students will be accepted into this class.)**

 **Sexuality: (Once again, our school is open to anybody with any sexuality.)**

 **Nationality/Race: (This school is in Japan, but we will be accepting up to two students from other countries. It will be preferred if they are not from America or Britain since we already have too many students from those places. Please expand your horizons if you want to submit a foreign student.)**

 **Blood Type:**

 **Ultimate:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Backstory: (Note that this is after the Tragedy. The year is 2050 and the world is repaired enough to fund another Hope's Peak Academy, although we still have our fair share of issues.)**

 **Free Time Ideas:**

 **Mental/Physical Issues:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Quirks:**

 **Friendship: (Who would they be friends with? We make sure all of our students will be happy, and friendship is one of the best ways to make sure they do not fall into despair.)**

 **Enemies: (Same as friendship, but this person will most likely cause them some sort of despair.)**

 **Romance: (Are you, as their submitter, willing for them to romance other students? If so, what type of students are they into?)**

 **Biggest Fear:**

 **Biggest Secret:**

 **Motive to Kill:**

 **Motive to Die: (Oh, you did not think that this will be a thing? What will drive your student to...um...do the unthinkable or allow somebody else to do them in?)**

 **Motive to Survive:**

 **Murderer, Victim, Survivor, or Mastermind?:**

 **State your reason for the previous question: (Note that the students can become all of these, but this is to see your personal preference. I know we are asking some...weird things...but I promise that we will keep your students out of harm's way.)**

 **Reaction to Killing Game: (I swear, we are not planning anything, we are making sure our students know what to do in an emergency situation. Junko Enoshima and her Despairs love targeting this school, and we have to prepare for the worse case scernario.)**

 **Reaction to Seeing/Hearing a Body Discovery Announcement: (Make sure you provide us with the details with somebody they are neutral with, a friend or possibly a lover, and their enemies.)**

 **Role in Investigation:**

 **Role in Class Trials:**

 **Reactions to Being Accused:**

 **Reactions to Being Executed/Seeing an Execution: (The same applies to this one as the Discovery Announcements.)**

 **Possible Execution: (This is not needed, yet they should be prepared for any situation, such as death. Knowing this beforehand will help us prepare your student.)**

 **Character Arc Ideas:**

 **Quotes:**

 **Other:**

* * *

 **That is the form. Now I hope your student, if they get in, has a nice time with all of their new friends. For reference, here is the list of all of the students accepted into this class in our academy and who submitted them.**

* * *

 _ **Class #65 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Males:**

1\. Daishin "Shin" Kurusu: Ultimate Alethiologist (submitted by SomeRandomJerk)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

 **Females:**

1\. Kinuye Idane: Ultimate Oneirologist (submitted by SomeRandomJerk) (I swear, all of our students are fine and healthy. There is nothing to worry about, for this student is just having fun on the ceiling.)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

* * *

 **Goodbye. I hope you have a fabulous day and have your student accepted into our fine academy.**


	2. Chapter 0

**Welcome, people who are curious about the new project of Hope's Peak Academy. This is the chapter where we store all the information about the potential candidates and go over a little more of the rules.**

* * *

 _ **Submissions:**_

-Yuuko Yuusha: Ultimate Super Sentai Fan (submitted by dashunterman)

-Kotetsu Nyanta: Ultimate Test Subject (submitted by Colton989)

-Tamiko Ozaki: Ultimate Quack Dentist (submitted by SanityRequiem)

* * *

 **Now I think I should clarify that this SYOC will be...different from most. The game is changed up this time around but saying how would ruin the fun. Just trust me that your students will be safe at all times in the confines of Hope's Peak.**

 **Remember, as well, that it is highly recommended to fill in everything in the form. All the questions have a reason to be there since it feeds into the story of this SYOC. If you so desire to learn the theme of this one, it is Life VS Death. Make of that as you will.**

 **Now I hope you all have a fabulous day and, if you have more questions, you can message me or look at the part of my profile where I answer commonly asked questions, which is down on the bottom.**

 **Goodbye, my fellow students in this world still learning more about all the wonders of humanity.**


	3. First Little Ultimate: Kinuye Idane

Ten little soldier boys went out to dine;  
One choked his little self and then there were Nine.

Nine little soldier boys sat up very late;  
One overslept himself and then there were Eight.

Eight little soldier boys traveling in Devon;  
One said he'd stay there and then there were Seven.

Seven little soldier boys chopping up sticks;  
One chopped himself in halves and then there were Six.

Six little soldier boys playing with a hive;  
A bumble bee stung one and then there were Five.

Five little soldier boys going in for law;  
One got in for Chancery and then there were Four.

Four little soldier boys going out to sea;  
A red herring swallowed one and then there were Three.

Three little soldier boys walking in the Zoo;  
A big bear hugged one and then there were Two.

Two little soldier boys sitting in the sun;  
One got frizzled up and then there was One.

One little soldier boy left all alone;  
He went out and hanged himself

And then there were None.

* * *

Her name was Kinuye Idane, the Ultimate Oneirologist.

And now she is pinned to the ceiling with her blood being the writings on the wall. A note is pinned onto one of the walls, waiting to be read someday. Because there are more than ten little Ultimates.

Kinuye, however, was the first little soldier boy. Choked on herself until there were only sixteen. How tragic it is that a bright light got snuffed out so soon. Little dreamer girl is now living in the nightmares of others.

* * *

 _"Wait up for me, Shin-_ han _," Kinuye teased her friend, sticking out her tongue. Daishin ignored her._

 _"..."_

 _"Stop ignoring me, Shin-han!" She began to play with her long, straight black hair. It became loops around her delicate finger. "You never know when it'll be the last time we'll see each other."_

 _"Don't go all philosophical on me, Kinuye." Daishin himself was more focused on a book than her. He would lift his eyes off the page only when he felt he was going to knock into something._

 _"We're both scientists going to Hope's Peak! Of course, I'm gonna get all philosophical!" The girl smiled as the sun overhead cast its overbearing light on her pale skin. Although it hurt her brown eyes, Kinuye looked directly into the sun. She could not get over how truly beautiful it was._

* * *

...And now Daishin realizes that the dead body on the ceiling belongs to her. There is no mistaking that massive scar on her forehead that she got while the two of them were playing as little kids. Who could mistake the obvious, glaring star-shaped scar?

And who could also forget the necklace that once hanged around her neck now scattered in pieces on the stone, cold floor, the white pearls dyed a sinister shade of red? Who could forget the modified girl uniform that Kinuye made herself to make herself look cuter? The cute little white frills on her short blue skirt shared the same fate of the pearls. Her white jacket torn to pieces in the presumed struggle on the floor that she spent endless hours upon hours making it perfect in every way imaginable.

Daishin begins to pick up the scattered pieces of the jacket. One by one. Each piece more blood-soaked than the last. One little soldier boy, two little soldier boys, three...

Drip, drip, drip. All of the little soldier boys will share the same fate. The fate of the same word echoed three times. Kinuye was only the first. The poor little soldier boy got her throat silt and ending up choking on her own blood. The last thing she heard...

Drip, drip, drip.

"Attention all students, the rules of the game are clear! Or should I say rule? Survive!"


End file.
